Fireflies
by NewSlove
Summary: Oneshot- For Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Riko, the end of summer is the best time to see the fireflies, but it also means the time to reminisce and maybe a resolution for Kiyoshi.


This oneshot was actually inspired by Ariel Lin's Fireflies. I've been meaning to do this for years but felt that any genre that I write this for wouldn't work... til now.

* * *

On the last summer day before autumn arrives, Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko were in their car making their way to the train station. Usually they would both be at work, but earlier that day, Hyuuga received a call from his long time friend saying he would be visiting since today would be the last day to see the fireflies before autumn arrives and stay for about two days. Naturally Hyuuga was very excited since it has been many years they've seen each other. Yes, they have kept in contact but they have missed each other's presence. They were as close as brothers, so for them to meet up in person after many years is something Hyuuga wants to take advantage of. Riko was extremely curious as to who his friend is since she's never seen him THAT excited before, so both Hyuuga and Riko decided to take the day off in order to spend more time with Hyuuga's friend.

"You'll like my friend. We've known each other since high school, but went to different colleges. He decided to study at America while I stayed in Japan… You know, he actually did come back here, this city in fact, under the foreign exchange program for about two years before returning to America. It's been way too long since I've last seen him!" Hyuuga at this point was jumping for joy.

"Hahaha, well I'm glad you're excited. He sounds like a very special guy."

"He really is a special guy. Everything we do, we do together regardless of getting in trouble. Once in high school, we turned the pool into jell-o. The school found out and suspended us but it was worth the trouble. The entire water polo and swim team spent weeks swimming in the jell-o… though I have to say. The jell-o did help them win since all the opposing team did was eat the jell-o instead of being focused on the meet… Man, there was another time we snuck into campus with the help of our other friends late one night. Started to switch all the rooms around by moving all the desks, books, papers… Even the teacher's office we switched it with another classroom. That definitely took hours but it was worth the trouble!..." Hyuuga continued to reminisce of the random things he did with his friend while he drove. Riko was so absorbed in his stories that she didn't notice they had arrived at the train station until Hyuuga stopped the car.

"And we're here! You wait in the car while I go get him."

"All right. Just don't take forever…" Riko grinned.

"Don't worry. I told him to wait at the main entrance so he should be there right now." And with that, Hyuuga took off running. However, Hyuuga soon came to a complete stop for standing right in front of him was his friend, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Shit, you're finally here! Did you wait long?" Hyuuga walked up to his friend, giving him a high five and a hug.

"No, I actually just arrived about ten minutes ago and decided to wait a little further away from the main entrance. I was thinking of hiding somewhere and scaring you too." Hyuuga's friend grinned.

"HAAAA! Typical of you, but you know that would never work on me! Anyway, let's go. There's someone I want you to meet. She's waiting in the car; seriously she has a fiery temper if you do keep her waiting too long. I know you guys will get along just fine." Hyuuga continued to babble as they walked to the car. Once they reached the car, Hyuuga went over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Hey, I'm back. I want you to meet my friend, Kiyoshi Teppei!" As soon as Hyuuga said Kiyoshi, Riko looked up and both their eyes met each other. Kiyoshi and Riko eyes went wide, but the look soon passed and Kiyoshi gave a slight grin.

"It's been so many years since I've last seen Kiyoshi…" Riko thought to herself.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~~

"I'm sorry Riko… You know my school is starting soon and I can't stay any longer even if I do have a Japanese passport." Kiyoshi looked away from Riko and continued to pack.

"I know… School comes first. Will you come back?" There was a small smile on her face while tears were starting to form.

"I honestly don't know. All my family moved with me when I decided to go abroad for school…" Kiyoshi stopped packing and finally looked at Riko. "Riko… I'll try to come back but there's no promise. If I don't, I want you to be happy… Please don't be sad, you're not the only one who's upset…"

"I'll try for your sake… You know… the writing on the wall is still there…"

"Haha yea I noticed. Those were some good times you know…" Few hours later after everything was packed, Kiyoshi and Riko were standing outside by a taxi they had a called an hour earlier.

"I need to go. You know if I wasn't in any hurry I would stay longer."

"I know…"

"Don't be too sad… Remember all the good times we had! Even if I don't come back, I want you to find your happiness. Remember, love is like the fireflies. The light will go out but there will always be other light." And with that Kiyoshi gave Riko one last hug and left. Riko stood there on the street with tears in her eyes feeling a bit surreal; she couldn't believe that he was gone, but still hoped that she would see him again soon. What they both didn't realize was that it was the last time they would both ever talk or see each other until years later.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

"Kiyoshi here is like my brother," Hyuuga stated while driving, "it's like I was telling you earlier Riko. We always have each other's back. You know Kiyoshi, you came at a great time. We should go surfing later!"

"Sure! It'll be like the good old times." Kiyoshi had a grin on his face. Since Kiyoshi was sitting on the passenger side and Riko in the back, he couldn't see her expression, but he did wonder how she was doing. "I have a question for Riko. How did you meet Hyuuga?" It was a fair question for Kiyoshi was truly curious. In all the time that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga kept in contact, Hyuuga said he met a girl and said her name was Aida, but Kiyoshi didn't give it a second thought since Aida is a common last name.

"We met when Hyuuga came to stay at my apartment at the end of college. At first it was meant to be only six months, but he quickly found a job here and ended up staying."

"The first time we met," Hyuuga said taking over the story, "she was very cold towards me. I only introduced myself and she gave me a glare… then she pointed to a corner of the way and said I'm not allowed to erase what was there. To this day I still don't know what it says since it's in Italian… still, Riko is one amazing girl!" And both Hyuuga and Riko had a grin on their face while Kiyoshi had a small smile on his face.

"I don't doubt that Hyuuga. I'm starving, what's good around here? It's been many years since I've been here and I'm not sure if all the restaurants and cafes are still here," Kiyoshi pondered.

"No worries. There's this great taco shack by the beach that opened about four months ago AND they also have a rental store. It's actually owned by Aomine's cousin. He has all the music and remix we created back in high school. You'll like it there and later at night I know a great place where we can see fireflies!" Hyuuga exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I'm in no hurry to go anywhere. After all, I might be here for at least few days." Kiyoshi stated.

The three of them continued to drive until they reached the taco shack by the beach. The shack itself was a sight to behold. The warm atmosphere it was giving off gave a warm inviting feeling to anyone who enters, young and old. It's no wonder that everyone loves this place, even college students! "Wow… this place sure is a beauty to behold!" Kiyoshi whistle loudly.

"It's wonderful. We come here when we need a break work." Riko stated.

"Hey Kiyoshi! They're playing our song! Reminds me of the flash mob we started back at high school. Man that seriously annoyed the teachers!" Hyuuga laughed heartedly.

"Yea, a day we'll never forget. Makoto was the one who set up the speakers in every room, and Izuki and Kotarou made the remix we used to dance to…"

"What did the teachers do when they found out?" Riko asked.

"Well, the entire third years did the flash mob, but really it was me, Hyuuga, Makoto, Izuki, Kotarou, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, and few second years, Kise, Aomine, Sakurai, and Haisaki that came up with the idea. Really, without them, even the second years, we wouldn't have been to pull off such a large scale flash mob." Kiyoshi reminisced.

"The teachers didn't know it was us at first when they were investigating," Hyuuga said, taking over the story, "but a first year overheard Kise and Haisaki talking about it when he walked by their classroom and snitched. They thought they were being discreet, but they didn't realize the door was slightly open. For the second year's sake, we third years took the entire blame, telling the teachers that they were, for lack of better words, sweet talked into doing the flash mob with us. Fortunately since it was only a month away from graduation, they let us off extremely easy."

"Not only that, but even the teachers found it amusing. Our basketball coach had the whole thing on tape. The only punishment we received was to clean the entire school… after the graduation festival was over. Very brutal, but it was too bad."

"Course not. The second years did help us. If they didn't, we'd be there for a week!" Hyuuga cried.

"Very true. Haha, you still remember the dance moves? It took us hours to come up with it, and even more time to show the entire third years the moves."

"I never forgot it. It was our mark and we made sure the entire student body and faculty remembered it." Hyuuga smirked.

"Why don't you guys show me the dance then? I would love to see it." Riko smiled sitting at a table.

Both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi started to dance. At first it seemed complex but soon they both started pulling off silly dance moves for they forgot how the rest went. As they both continued to dance, Riko couldn't help but remember the time her and Kiyoshi shared a dance on the beach while the fireflies were in the sky. It was one of the best times she shared with him which brought a smile to her face.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~~

"Let's dance Riko!"

"Right now? But there's no music or anything!"

"It's okay. We don't need music to dance. Trust me!" Kiyoshi smiled at Riko. It was late at night and Riko had wanted to walk along the beach, so Kiyoshi decided night would be the best time to go since it was peaceful and they can see the stars and fireflies. "Just imagine the music in your head."

"Haha all right I will." Together they danced the night away. For the two of them, it was their moment and no one else was there to disturb them.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

"Hahahaha! You guys sure know how to be silly." Riko said to them smiling once they were done dancing.

"I know right! This guy was the brains of the entire operation, but really anything we did together and with the others was all his idea." Hyuuga happily said as they walked over to Riko.

"I can't take all the credit you know. You, Makoto, and Imayoshi did come up with a lot of crazy things we did back then." Kiyoshi had his hands up, trying to be modest.

"Yes, but it was you who actually set everything up. When I think about it, Kise looked up to you and Kasamatsu. Everything you did, he wanted to do too and Kasamatsu was more like his brother."

"True. Regardless, those were the good old days. I've been thinking but I think I'll be visiting more in the future. I've missed out on so many get together that it's been lonely."

"We're having another one in three months, this time at Haisaki's place. He recently renovated his house. I swear his house gets bigger and bigger each year!"

"Well, you know he is the best contractor there is. How is everyone else though? Riko, have you met our friends?"

"I've only met Haisaki, Izuki, Kotarou, Sakurai, and Aomine. The rest I haven't since they were busy, but from what I hear, everyone still gathers to play some basketball whenever they get the chance."

"Really! I didn't think you guys would still play… well, other than Imayoshi, Aomine and Kasamatsu." Kiyoshi was surprised since after high school, everyone had their own goals and went to other colleges in Japan, but Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, and Aomine received scholarships and decided to play their way through college and are now pros.

"We never really stopped loving the game you know… especially Kotarou. For a lot of us, it's a way for us to catch up and take a break from work when it gets tough. Either way we do miss playing with you. It's not really complete without you here."

"Like I said. I'll visit more in the future. Anyway, let's go surfing while it's still light out, and I do want to check out the fireflies later." Kiyoshi then grabbed Hyuuga and Riko and headed towards the rental center.

All day, Hyuuga was showing off his moves while Riko was trying to stay balanced on the board. Eventually Hyuuga proposed a competition to see who the best was; since Riko was still a beginner, she decided to sit out and watch the boys surf. As they surfed, Riko can't help but laugh at how hard they were trying to stay balanced. It was truly something to see! In the end, Riko deemed it a tie.

Soon daytime quickly turned into nighttime and Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi sat around a fire pit they had created hours earlier, while watching the fireflies. However, Riko, who was sitting next to Hyuuga, was fast asleep.

"She's asleep." Kiyoshi noticed, who was sitting on Hyuuga's other side.

"So she is…" Hyuuga agreed. "You know, I'm truly blessed to have met her. She has character, and she's definitely not gentle. She brings this happiness which allows me to be positive. To be honest, I was meant to be here on vacation for six months, but as time went on, I fell in love with Riko so I found a job so I can stay here permanently." Hyuuga smiled. There was a moment of silence and all anyone can see was the fire burning and the fireflies shining brightly but for Kiyoshi, he was remembering the first time he met Riko.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Flashback~~

The beginning of summer is always the worst time of year no matter where anyone went, but it can also bring many pleasant things, like the end of a school year, summer break, or even changes like Riko meeting her new roommate. "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm actually born and raised in Japan but decided to go to America for college though came back to Japan to study abroad for two years before returning to America." Kiyoshi had that grin on his face while sticking his hand out. Riko had never seen anyone who could grin as much as Kiyoshi before, but being the polite girl that she is, took his hand and exchange pleasantries with him.

"I'm Aida Riko and pleased to meet you. Welcome to my apartment. I hope your stay will be to your liking."

Slowly after that day, Riko took Kiyoshi to the many popular cafes, restaurant, and hang outs that college students usually go to. Sometimes they both would take some time off from classes and head to the beach and watch the fireflies at night. As the season changed, Riko soon realized that Kiyoshi had somehow warmed his way into her heart. However, there was no way she was going to say anything to Kiyoshi since he would be leaving in the future... but she couldn't help but hope something would happen or at least Kiyoshi would reciprocate the feelings.

Kiyoshi on the other hand found that he quite enjoyed Riko's company. He had never met a girl like her, even when he was in high school in Japan. The first time he met Riko, Kiyoshi never thought there could be anyone who would have a tough exterior, but also mischievous and kindhearted on the inside. It took some time but Kiyoshi was able to warm his way into Riko's heart.

On the last summer days, Kiyoshi and Riko were walking on the beach holding a jar containing a firefly. "Say Riko," Kiyoshi started talking nonchalantly, "the firefly in this jar reminds me of something."

"What does it remind you of?" Riko wondered.

"Love. Their lights are always so bright like their shinning for a purpose but once it's gone, you won't ever get it back… but that doesn't mean their lights are gone permanently. The way the fireflies light up the sky reminds me that love is there and sometimes you have to seize the opportunity before it's gone." Riko stared at Kiyoshi long and hard.

"That was weird but it's also the sweetest thing you've ever said… but I do see what you mean."

"Riko, I think we should give us a try. I really like you even though we've known each other for a short time but you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, I at least want to have that satisfaction that I asked you out and we tried." Riko was touched by what Kiyoshi said. Yes, she has many guy friends, especially Kagami and Kuroko, but the three of them are more like brothers and sisters and her other guy friends only see Riko as a close friend. For Riko to hear something sweet, even if it was a bit cheesy to her, was touching.

"Then I guess I'll say 'Before, beside us, and above, the firefly lights his lamp of love.'" Riko quoted with a smile on her face.

"By Bishop Reginald Heber…" Kiyoshi replied with the biggest smile on his face. For the rest of the night, Kiyoshi and Riko continued walking on the beach while hold a jar containing a firefly while holding hands. It was truly the best night of their life and the beginning of many things to come.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

~~~Present~~~

The silence was still there but with a small sigh and small Kiyoshi said, "Congratulations Hyuuga. She truly sounds like a keeper." And the two of them continued to watch the fireflies, Hyuuga feeling like the luckiest guy on earth and Kiyoshi having reached a resolution.

The next day the three of them were back at the train station, waiting for Kiyoshi's train to arrive.

"Kiyoshi," Hyuuga said in English, "didn't you come here to find your lost love? Why are you leaving like this? This has to be your shittiest idea to leave early..." Hyuuga and a small frown on his face.

"Well," Kiyoshi replied back in English, nodding, "I found it… no, I can't find it again and it's okay… as long as she's happy, then that's all it matters."

"If you're sure then…" Hyuuga replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, the train just arrived. I should get going. It was good to see you guys." Kiyoshi smiled, for he truly is okay. "Every meeting is happiness," Kiyoshi thought to himself, "no matter when or where, or whoever you meet, or how the ending goes, it's all type of happiness." With that in mind, Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a hug and gave Riko a small hug, whispering in her ears, "Thank you and always be happy."

Kiyoshi grabbed then his bag and boarded the train. As the train pulled away from the station, Riko wrapped her hand around Hyuuga's hand and Hyuuga gave her a smile. Even though Riko and Kiyoshi can never go back to the past, they both knew that their love will change like fireflies, and sometimes, it's better to let go and find a different type of happiness.

* * *

.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

If there's any grammatical errors, let me know and I'll fix it. I'm usually good about it but the lack of sleep is making me see things lol.

.

I highly recommend everyone watch Ariel Lin's mv Fireflies. It's a cute song and it features two guys from Super Junior: Dong Hae and Siwon. I'm not a big Super Junior fan BUT I do love Dong Hae and Siwon.

Anyway, I decided to write the flashback backwards, starting with Kiyoshi leaving Riko, to the day they both meet because to me, it makes more sense if it started backwards than forward... if that makes any sense lol. Also, the only people you see here are actually Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Riko. Everyone else was only mentioned. Hyuuga in the end doesn't know that Kiyoshi and Riko know each other or that they were together cause they both figured it's better to leave things in the past and after seeing how happy they were, Kiyoshi being the good friend that he is, decided to let it, his love, go. Sometimes, it's better to let go and find a different type of happiness... even if it means seeing your love with your friend. I hope it clears up some stuff!

.

I hope you like this chapter and leave a review! It lets me know if you guys love or hate this!

.

~~Ciao for now!~~


End file.
